Forever JLA: Reborn
This story is a huge one. It features The Deaths of many Heroes, Villains, and those considered better than Gods. This story revolves around the mainstream Forever JLA storyline, Not to be confused with Forever JLA:Civil War, as that was a different universe. This story is not New 52 JLA team, so there is that. This story also serves as the beginning to many superheroes. No spoils yet, but yeah, should be good. Also, Try to pin point the story of JLA with Forever Dark Knight, its kinda hard. Forever A man is seen talking to someone. The man explains that when they do the plan, it will change the world, forever. The other Man explains that no matter what happens now, the world must know. The other man not talking steps out of the shadows, showing Lex Luthor. Lex pulls out a gun and shoots the man. He explains that the world isn't ready for that Technological Advancement in the world yet. The man he shot, is revealed to be Lucius Fox, President of Wayne Enterprises. Superman, along with Wonder Woman, Flash(Barry Allen), and Green Arrow(Oliver Queen) had been protecting The World. They stopped Crime here and there, and saved people. One day, Superman was called to Lex Corp, to talk with Lex Luthor. He arrives there to see Lex. He goes with the JLA, being that he doesn't trust Lex at all. Lex explains something has happened. He tells the JLA that something is loose. Wonder Woman asked what it was that was loose, Lew responding that an alien had some how interrupted their drilling for Oil, killed the whole crew of 1000+ people, and somehow survived multiple bombs to the Face. Superman says that they will stop it, and they fly off to fight this creature referred to as "Doomsday". Superman arrives first and sees Doomsday. He decides to start fighting him without the JLA. Wonder Woman and Flash see multiple unknown Aliens, who are shooting civilians. They decide to fight them, while Green Arrow goes to Batman. Green Arrow talks to Batman, stating that they needs his help with the enemies. Batman tells for the 7th time this month that he only works alone. Green Arrow realizes this, but still asks for his help in this fight with this new enemy known as 'Doomsday'. Batman tells him that, after searching for a bit, has come up with a theory. He has figured out that the way to kill Doomsday, but he will need time. Green Arrow is surprised and thanks for his help, but Batman tells him that if he is going to help them, he doesn't want to become a JLA member. Green Arrow then says that it will be enough once they help them with Doomsday. Batman explains to Green Arrow that the way to kill him is either freezing him or destroying him. He knows this because he has found out that about around the year 1501, The Doomsday creature was brought here to destroy the planet, but was stopped by almost 10000 men whom were about to go to war with each other, however, they only slowed it down so it could be captured by the creators. They captured the creature and buried him deep into the ground. He was meant to be locked away until when the planet could fight the creature and kill it once and for all. That time was noted to be until like 40320. But it seemed Doomsday was awakened early and is back to planet killing, first one is Earth. Green Arrow is shocked and asks for how he got his information. Batman replies that he has looked through books and more stuff when confronting his villains over time. Eventually, he decided to search and found out all of his information from drawing to diary's to everything. He then says that it's time to leave to fight this thing and tell the others how to stop it. Superman is punching Doomsday, over and over again. He realizes that he might not be able to beat him, but still tries. Superman is still not going to kill him, but is thinking its the only way this time. Wonder Woman and her team keep fighting the Aliens, and soon defeat them. Batman and Green Arrow soon arrive and tell them the way to stop Doomsday. They all go to where Superman and Doomsday are fighting and are shocked at what they see. They see Superman bleeding all over the place and most of his suit ripped, and Doomsday seemed to not even have a scratch on him. Doomsday grabs the worn-out Superman's head, and throws him at a near by building, where he goes through instantly. Wonder Woman the rest of the heroes go in to fight Doomsday. Flash, is punched into the ground, Wonder Woman thrown into a building, and Green Arrow far into a lake. Batman remained and used multiple different weaponry to stop Doomsday, but it seemed nothing was working. He eventually was able to subdue him and stood away. Superman walked beside him and they got ready, as Doomsday seemed more mad. Superman attacked him as Batman threw bombs from a distance. Superman used his psychic powers to tell Batman to leave, and that he will finish this, once and for all. Batman decides to go as plan and leaves tell Superman to come back one day. Superman grabs Doomsday and right as he is about to be punched uses his last amount of strength to land the most powerful blow to Doomsday's face. They punch simultaneously, and are both knock off and pushed to the ground. Doomsday is lying at the ground, dead. Superman, not yet dead, is sort of bleeding out and gets his last message out to Batman, telling him the plans. He then blacks out.